The Letter
by AliceReidCaffery26
Summary: When Tony gets kidnapped by an emeny of Gibbs how far will the team go to rescue him? What will Gibbs do when the suspect sends in videos of Tony being hurt everyday and having to watch him try hard not to be broken? Will the team be able to find Tony before it's to late or will they be able to save him just in time? NO FLAMES! Also there will be no pairings. Sorry. R&R Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so it took me an extra day to upload because our internet was down but as you can see I did upload which means that I did in fact keep my promise, so here is the original story. Sorry for the mess up, I promise that it won't happen again and I promise that this version is way better than the one I originally uploaded. Thanks for all the support and encouragment, I love all you guys so much and you don't even know. Please keep leaving reviews that help me make my story better, but also be sure to leave reviews telling me what you want to happen because for the most part I will incorporate all of your ideas. Anyways here's the story. Enjoy.**

Tony got into the office a little bit later than normal because of traffic issues and he hoped that no one had noticed yet so he wouldn't be yelled at. As he walked into the office he instantly realized that Gibbs wasn't at his desk or anywhere in the vicinity, McGee was hard at work already, and Ziva was sitting at her desk looking at Tony.

"Tony, good thing you finally decided to show up to work before Gibbs got here and yelled at you for being so late. Oh, and you have a letter that was addressed to you, but the weird thing is that there was no return address," McGee said without even looking up from his computer screen.

Tony set his stuff by his desk and wondered who in the world would send him a letter with no return address. He shrugged it off without thinking and grabbed the letter from McGee who was still typing like his life depended on it. Carefully he opened the letter, still being cautious since the letter he opened with no-manic plaque (sorry if I spelled it worng, sue me), and read through the letter. Instantly the color drained from his face and he had to sit down before his legs fell out from under him.

"Tony, are you okay? You look really pale all of a sudden. Are you sick or something? Was it something that the letter said?" Asked a very concerned Ziva.

At first Tony didn't even realize that Ziva was talking to him until he looked up and noticed that both Ziva and McGee were staring at him as if he had grown a second head or something along those lines.

"Sorry Ziva, it's nothing I promise. Just a little prank that one of my old buddies is pulling on me and for a second there I really thought it wasn't a joke until I read the last few lines. Don't worry it's just an immature joke okay?" Tony said brushing it off like it was nothing. The two didn't look like they believed their teammate,but they decided that they trusted him to come to them if he was in trouble. Ziva and McGee looked each other in the eye and both shrugged thinking that maybe it really was just a stupid joke.

Gibbs walked in carrying his usual coffee and stopped at Tony's desk, "Hey DiNozzo, you look a bit pale. If you are sick than why don't you just go home and call it a day? I don't need you to get everyone else in the office sick just because you are to stubborn to admit that DiNozzo's do in fact get sick."

"Boss, I really need to talk to you about something very important. I don't even mean a little important, I'm talking about life and death here. Alone too because I don't want anyone else to know what just happened," whispered Tony to Gibbs. Gibbs gave him a nod and walked off with Tony hot on his heals. They walked down hallways and went towards the interrogation rooms where they could talk in private.

"Okay, so what's all this about? Please, don't tell me that you are dying because of a disease you forgot to mention to me," Gibbs said with all seriousness.

Tony shook his head as he said, "No, not that extreme but pretty damn close boss. James Worlow sent me a letter today and it read: 'Dear Tony, I'm coming for you in a few days, but when you get this letter I will already be in Washington and most likely have a plan of action. Regardless of my plan you will end up dead and that's a guarantee. Tell Gibbs that I'm sorry I have to kill an innocent person, but he has to know what it is like to loose your only son. Oh, and Tony it's nothing personal and if I could I would not kill you, but sadly you are the price to pay for Gibbs' mistake. Bye, see you soon."

Gibbs stared at Tony first before he could even comprehend the fact that James Worlow had broken out of jail just to kill Tony for a mistake that Gibbs made. Gibbs was so mad that he slammed his hand on the table and started to just curse everything before he could even remotely calm down enough to form complete sentences.

"Tony, I WILL NOT let that bastard get close enough to you to even take a picture let alone hurt you in any way. I'm going to catch him again and this time I will make sure that there is no way in hell that he can get out of prison. He won't hurt you, do you understand me? We are putting you into a safe house until we catch him and I don't care what you want to do," Gibbs said with his sternest voice.

Shacking his head sadly he said, "Boss, it won't do any good and we both know that, so why even try? The best thing we can do right now is to work this case like normal and make sure that the others don't find out about this. I'll stay at the safe house just to be safe in case he has already broken into my apartment, but I refuse to stop working this case because we both know that in order to find him we have to work together. You got it?"

"You better know that if you even get a scratch I won't forgive you. If you want to work this case than you have to play it very safe and you are not to put your life in any unnecessary danger, you got me?" Gibbs said.

"Deal. Now let's go tell the team that we have a case to work and get started. He's already got a few days head start, but at least we know that he is in the city so that should help us out immensely and if we know that he's going after me than we can set a trap for him. I'd never thought that I would say this, but let's use me as bait to draw him out and let his guard down. Don't worry I won't be in danger since I have you, Ziva, McGee, Abbs, and Ducky to help me stay safe," Tony said as he came up with a plan to draw out Jame Worlow.

**So I know it wasn't that long of a chapter, but the next chapter will be twice as long because I have plenty of ideas already written down and I already have some of the chapter written and almost ready to upload. Don't worry though if you wan't me to put your ideas in just leave a comment telling me what you want to happen next and parts of it will be incorporated into the next chapter. I also plan on adding in reviews that are encouraging and helpful in the beginning of the next chapter so keep that in mind. Flames are not appreciated, will not be read, and will not be taken into account. If you have constructive criticism then I will gladly accept it as long as it is put in a polite format. Thanks to all of my fans, I appreciate every single one of you. Have a good night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is the second chapter that I've been working on for the past few days just making sure that I like the direction it is going in. So if any of you guys want to let me know what you think of this story then feel free to review just be aware that I will not read any flames and they are not accepted. I will however like it if you guys could leave reviews with constructive criticism in the nicest way possible please. So here is the second chapter without further delay.**

"McGee I need to know everything about a James Worlow from the moment he was born. Ziva I want to know everything about the people who have ever had contact with him since he was born with no exceptions. I want everything you guys have by the end of the day and until we find out where he is you are not to be working on anything else. Oh, and don't let the director know, that's an order" Gibbs said as he headed to the elevator.

Tony walked in after Gibbs and went straight to his desk to look something up when Ziva asked, "Tony, why did you and Gibbs disappear and when Gibbs got back why did he bark out orders like it was life or death?" She looked at him with an what in the world is going on here Tony? look.

"Well, Ziva if I told you it would ruin the big surprise wouldn't it?" Tony asked her very sarcastic. He logged off his computer, grabbed all his stuff, and then went to the elevator without another word to anyone. Both Ziva and McGee watched Tony as he got on the elevator and just left without a single explanation to them or Gibbs. Ziva shrugged her shoulders as she went back to her task that Gibbs had assigned her.

McGee got up out of his chair and went to Tony's desk as Ziva asked, "What are you doing McGee? Isn't that what you guys call an invasion of privacy? What are you even looking for?"

McGee ignored her for a second when he told her, "Yes, it is an invasion of privacy, but I'm really worried about Tony. He left without a single explanation and he always gives us a reason before he leaves. I'm just going to see if he left any clues on his computer, I'm pretty sure Gibbs knows why he is acting funny too, but he won't tell us unless he absolutely has to." Ziva got up from her desk to join McGee in his search on Tony's computer. They looked through Tony's computer including his email, his internet searches, and everything else they could.

They found email that had just been sent that said, "Well hello McGee and Ziva, it's a nice day outside wouldn't you say? If you take a look outside the window you will be able to watch as I take Tony away. Go on look out the window." They looked at each other and ran to the window afraid for Tony's safety and when they reached the window they looked down trying to find Tony. As Ziva looked for Tony, McGee called Tony to see if they could warn their friend.

Tony answered and said, "McGee, I left not even a minute ago and you already miss me? Nice to know you care so much."

"Tony, shut-up and listen. We got an email from an unknown person that says you're going to be kidnapped. You can't leave the building and in fact get back on the elevator and get your ass back up here please," McGee said as he heard Ziva shout.

"MCGEE! I SEE TONY! Tell him to get back into the building NOW!" Ziva shouted as she pounded on the window.

Tony said, "McGee what are you talking about? I'm not being followed and why in the world would someone try to kidnap me? You are being paranoid for no reason. If it makes you feel better I'll come back and prove to you that-" He never finished his sentence though as someone wearing a mask came up behind him and hit him on the head with quite a bit of force.

h

McGee cursed under his breath as both he and Ziva watched Tony get kidnapped right in front of the NCIS building. Ziva ran to the elevator and kept pushing the down button. McGee instantly called Gibbs to tell him that Tony had just been kidnapped and that they had to find him before something terrible happened to him.

"Gibbs," Answered Gibbs.

"Gibbs, it's so bad. So so bad. Tony was just kidnapped right in front of my eyes. Boss, he's gone and we have to find him since it's all my fault. I should have stopped him from leaving, but I didn't and now he could be dead because of me!" McGee said.

He started to say something when Gibbs interupted, "Wait, what? Tony was kidnapped? I'll be right up." Gibbs hung up and went to the elevator to talk to McGee and Ziva to see what in the hell happened in the past 10 minutes. When the elevator doors opened Gibbs noticed that Ziva was softly crying by the elevator and that McGee was looking out the window with his phone in his hands.

"Would someone mind telling me what in the hell happened and how in the hell Tony got himself kidnapped," Gibbs said in a snappy voice. He wasn't mad or frustrated at his team, but at himself for not having Tony stay by his side when James had already threatened him.

Ziva was the first to talk and she said, "Well, Tony left without saying anything so McGee and I looked through his computer to see if it held any clues as to why he left. We were just about to call it quits when an email came in so we read it and it said that if we looked out the window we would see Tony get kidnapped. We decided that the email was no joke and looked out the window to see if you could find Tony. McGee had called him to warn him when we found Tony, but we were to late and someone snuck up behind him and just took him right of the street. They had a van with no plates and there was no one on the street at the time. Boss, we have to find him."

McGee shook his head in agreement with everything that Ziva had just said. When Gibbs turned to McGee he said, "Boss, it was my fault for not stopping him from leaving. I should have kept him here until he told us what was bothering him and why he was leaving without a reason. It was unacceptable and until we find him I won't stop looking for him, no matter what. It is the least I could do considering how much I owe him for over the years."

"Okay, so you saw him get kidnapped, there were no other witnesses, and to top it all off the van had no plates. We have less than a day to find him before he gets killed and if that happens then hell will be frozen over. McGee get the security footage of the kidnapping and see if you can get an image on the guy who took Tony. Then run it through facial recognition and get an arrest warrant. Ziva I want you to keep looking into James Worlow and his friends, I've got a feeling that he has Tony," Gibbs said as he went to his desk.

The first thing that Tony realized when he woke up was the throbbing pain in his head and the fact that both his arms and legs were tied together so that he couldn't move even if he wanted to. He groaned from the throbbing in his head and wondered if by chance he had a concussion from when that monster hit him in the head.

He heard footsteps approaching him and then heard someone say, "Okay, so you got him? He wasn't hurt to bad in the process was he? Because our deal said that you would get him for me alive and I would pay you a million dollars. So if he isn't in good health our deal is off."

Another voice said, "He might have a bit of a headache when he wakes up, but other than that he should be fine. I always follow the deal because all I care about is the money, other than that it doesn't matter to me. For all I care you could kill him right here and now so long as you paid me my one million dollars. In cash."

Then the door opened and light poured into the room. He cringed his eyes as the sudden light made his head hurt even worse than before. Someone grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up which made his pain increase even more.

"Ah, Tony. Good to see that you are awake. Now I know you won't recognize me since you never met me in person before, but it's good to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Gibbs and some people I know on the street. They all tell me that you are a great man and an even better detective, but sadly you will die in the next few days. Of course it's nothing personal as my grieve is with Gibbs and not you," he suspected it was James who said this.

Tony blinked his eyes a few times before he said, "So you must be James Worlow. It's so not a pleasure to finally meet you. If you want to get back at Gibbs for killing your only son then you are sadly mistaken since he isn't my father nor does he think of me as his son. I'm just a good detective that helps him put sick bastards like you behind bars."

This statement must have set off James because in the next moment he felt a fist connect to his face and he knew that his nose was broken and he felt blood gush down his face. He groaned again and wished that he could be back home or hell even back at the office with the rest of his team.

"This is so going to be fun."

**So this is the second chapter and I hope that it is starting to make sense to all of you reading this story. Just to let you know that I will not be planning to kill off any characters unless you guys want me to, but if no one leaves a review asking for a death then I do not plan on killing anyone off. I don't like killing off characters because it's way sad and usually it makes people mad so don't expect me to. Now please leave nice reviews and polite constructive criticism because flames will be ignored and are not appreciated. There is always a nice and polite way to tell me that I'm doing something wrong so there is no reason to be a jerk about it. Love you guys and please leave me a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this is probably the fastest I have ever updated a story and I feel pretty good about it too and I hope you all like this chapter. It's probably the hardest I've worked on a chapter simply for the fact that I've gotten back plenty of positive reviews from all of you guys. I know that some of you appreciate the fact that I don't plan to turn this story into a death fic and I just want to let you all know I do take that into consideration very heavily. I want the people who read my stories to enjoy them and I'm glad that I've gotten reviews saying that they do, so thank you all. Here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

"Damn it! We have got to find Tony! Has anyone gotten anything new to report to me?" Gibbs asked in his loud voice. He was beyond pissed because it had been hours after DiNozzo had been taken and yet they hadn't gotten any leads on anything. They didn't find anything on the van or the people driving the van or the person who just took DiNozzo right off the street. He was more frustrated at the fact that he had practically let DiNozzo get kidnaped and that really didn't sit well with him at all.

Ziva stood up suddenly and said, "Boss, I got an email from the same people who sent the first email saying Tony would be kidnapped. There is also a video attached that I'm downloading right now." Without even being told McGee started a trace on the email in the hopes of finding the location of the place where Tony was being held. Gibbs went over to Ziva's desk to watch the video with her after it had been downloaded.

"Ah, I see that you must be worried about little Anthony DiNozzo or would you prefer I call him Tony? Regardless, I've got him and I want to play a little game with you Gibbs. Everyday I'll send you guys a video of me hurting your Tony and if you can find him by the end of the week I shall turn myself in, but if you can't find him after a week the last video you will receive is a video of his death along with his location. I so dearly hope that you can find him within the week, but just know that I'm not bluffing. So here is the first video," said James to a camera.

The camera turned and they saw that Tony was tied to a chair and that he seemed to be either sleeping or he was unconscious. James walked up to Tony with a knife in his hand. He grabbed Tony's hair and put the knife to Tony's throat as he said, "Hey Tony, I know you're awake so you better say hi to your friends before my knife accidentally slips and kills you."

Tony instantly opened his eyes and looked straight at the camera. He shook his head as James released his hold on his hair. Tony spit blood on the floor and said, "Oh gosh. You better have told Gibbs that you kidnapped me because I really don't want to have to explain to him that I won't be into work because I allowed someone to kidnap me." He gave a little smile at the camera before James punched him in the face as hard as he could.

James shook his fist as he said, "DiNozzo, you had better stop with your little shinanagins. They really are getting old and you don't want to irritate me anymore. Tell your friends what I've already told you."

Tony looked down at the ground as he said, "Gibbs, he told me that you have a week to find me or else he would kill me. He wasn't joking, trust me. He's going to record himself hurting me in the worst possible ways, but he has a doctor on stand by to repair me so I don't die before he plans. What he doesn't know though is that I know they are keeping me near a park with cherry blossom trees and it's really close to a school because I've heard the bell. Oh, and real quick he hasn't taken me out of the state yet."

After he finished his little ranting James took the knife and plunged it into Tony's right leg and twisted it around. Tony didn't want to scream or cry because it would only serve to please James so instead he smiled and said, "Is that all you got?" That made James even madder then before so he took the knife out of Tony's leg and slashed down Tony's left arm from the elbow to the wrist. This time Tony couldn't hold it in and let a groan slip past his lips as blood gushed out from both his arm and his leg.

James went over to a table and put the knife down in order to pick up a bottle of some kind of liquid that neither Tony nor the camera could make out. He turned to the camera and said, "This liquid is only a little mixture of salt, rubbing alcohol, and just a little bit of hand sanitizer. It has two purposes: to help keep his wounds clean and to inflict even more pain on him. Yes, it doesn't seem like it could hurt that bad, but trust me he will be crying here shortly."

With that said James poured the whole bottle on both of Tony's wounds and within seconds Tony was withering and screaming because the pain was unbearable. After a few minutes of just watching Tony in pain he finally said, "Gibbs...don't...let...this ruin...your investigation...please just...make sure...to find me...soon...oh god."

James smiled at the camera as the video came to an end. At first no one said anything because they were still wishing that they could have put a stop to Tony's pain. They were all so mad at James for taking Tony and then inflicting pain on him to the point of making Tony scream.

Gibbs snapped back to the present and said, "McGee, you better be able to tell me where that damn email was sent. I'm going to make sure that bastard pays for making Tony scream and stabbing him twice. That son of a bitch is going down before even two days have gone by, I refuse to let Tony go through any more pain."

"Boss, I already have the adress. It came from a coffee place a few blocks from here. I can guarantee that the person who sent that email was in that coffee place five minutes ago. Go get that sick bastard," McGee said as Gibbs took the paper with the address on it and headed to the elevator with Ziva.

Tony turned to James and said, "With all the clues I gave my team they'll be able to find me today. There's no way you can get out of Gibbs wrath, especially since you injured his favorite slacker in the world. It might make him happier and more linnet (sorry if that's spelled wrong, I was in a rush.) if you just gave yourself up now."

"Tony, Tony. Do you really think that you are getting out of this alive? Even if they do find you today or tomorrow I will still kill you because Gibbs deserves to know what it's like to watch as your only son dies in front of you. Once he knows that pain then we can call it even, but until then he doesn't deserve to call himself a father," James said as he walked out the room.

Tony heaved a sigh of breath as the doctor worked on his injuries. He decided that maybe this James guy wasn't joking around and that he might really only have a few days to live. With that thought he slipped into all the memories he had made with Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, Abby, and even Kate. While he was thinking about everything another person came into the room and walked up next to Tony.

"Hey doc, why are you helping this sick bastard hurt an innocent person," asked the new guy. The doctor looked up at him, but went back to work on Tony's wounds.

After attending to his wounds the doctor said, "He promised me that if I helped keep this guy alive that he wouldn't kill my wife and twin daughters. I couldn't let harm come to them and I didn't want this poor guy to be killed either."

The new guy shook his head as he said, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I didn't want to do this either but he threatened to frame me for murder and I can't go to jail. My family would be disappointed and I don't want to loose them."

Tony decided that he should say something, "If we all work together I promise I'll tell my boss and you guys won't get in trouble. Just help me get out of here or call my boss and tell him where we are so he can come and get us."

They both said, "We can't take that chance. Sorry, buddy, it's just to much of a risk. Just pray that your boss finds you before you are killed."

**Sorry for the short chapter. I tried to make it longer, but I lost my keyboard charger and I can't find it and it's hard to type without a keyboard, especially on an IPad so please forgive me on that part. I promise that once I finish this story I will update all my other stories and I also promise that chapters will get longer and I will try to update every few days if I can, but if I don't find my keyboard charger it might take longer so please be patient with me and try not to yell at me too much. Anyways let me know what you all thought of the latest chapter and also don't forget to leave ideas for me. I'll use all ideas you guys leave me unless they don't follow the storyline or are completely rude. Thanks for all the support. I love all you guys.**


End file.
